The Ghost of You
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Seth solo puede repetirse que todo es una ilusión. Spoirlers 4to Libro.


**Disclamer:** Fablehaven no me pertenece. Lo único mío es la trama de esta historia. El universo y sus personajes son propiedad de Brandon Mull.

_**N/A:**_ Inspirado por la canción "The Ghost of You" de My Chemical Romance.

**Advertencias**_:_ Errores ortográficos. Spoilers del 4to libro.

**Summary:** Seth solo puede repetirse que todo es una ilusión.

* * *

_**T**_he _**G**_host of _**Y**_ou

Cuando el cuerpo de Kendra cae, inerte al suelo. Lo primero que Seth vislumbra no es la palidez que adopta la piel de su hermana, quemada ligeramente por el sol de los veranos en la reserva. No, él no se percata de cómo la respiración cesa, ni de hilillo de sangre que le resbala de un costalo del labio inferior. Ni de que el color de sus ojos se apaga lentamente.

Todo lo que Seth ve son recuerdos.

Mientras camina, con el dolor naciente hecho una bola, anclada en lo profundo de su garganta. Seth contempla a una Kendra más joven, y a una versión suya más pequeña. Es otoño, y están en el parque cerca de casa.

Hay un grupo de niños, niños como él, jugando a la pelota. Mientras él yace sentado en una banca del parque, con Kendra a su lado, leyendo un libro en silencio.

Seth ve la pelota moverse, y escucha con atención el crujir de las hojas bañadas por los colores del sol y el atardecer bajo las zapatillas deportivas de los otros muchachitos.

Quiere jugar. Pero es muy tímido para preguntar. Hace no más de dos semanas que acaban de mudarse a ese pequeño vecindario, cercano al trabajo de su padre. Sin hacer amigos aún.

Kendra se da cuenta de su deseo, mirándole. Escrutando con sus ojos almendrados. Picándole el hombro con un dedo.

— ¿Quieres jugar a la pelota Seth?—pregunta ella, sonriéndole de forma amble.

Las mejillas de Seth se arrebolan, y él patea una piedra. Quiere jugar, pero si va, lo más probable es que Kendra se quede sola.

—Papá dice que como el varón, tengo que cuidarte y no dejarte nunca sola—responde, evadiendo la pregunta.

Kendra se ríe, y le acaricia la cabeza. Dejando el libro a un lado.

Seth entonces siente un tirón en su muñeca, seguido de una mano que sostiene la suya. El calor que desprende la palma de Kendra, es suficiente para que Seth omita el hecho de que la temperatura ha comenzado a descender. Y que faltan pocos días para el invierno.

— ¿Podemos jugar con ustedes?—es la pregunta que formula Kendra al grupo de chicos delante de ellos.

Cuando reciben una respuesta afirmativa. Seth piensa que tiene la mejor hermana del mundo.

Pero entonces, la ilusión, el recuerdo, se interrumpe. Como el carrete de una película que se corta en mitad de la misma. Y él se inclina, buscándole el pulso a su hermana. O a la chica que cree que es su hermana.

Por que definitivamente, Kendra no es una traidora y esto no esta pasando. Ella no se ha llevado una tableta de veneno a los labios, ni se ha convulsionado en medio de la noche, ahí en su propio cuarto.

La que esta ahí, con el rostro de su hermana, con los ojos de su hermana, con el cabello liso, largo y oscuro de su hermana. No es ella, es una impostora. Tiene que serlo.

Más sin embargo, cuando comprueba el pulso, y arrastra sus temblorosos dedos por el rostro blanco, acentuado por la tonalidad oscura de las cejas y las pestañas. Seth puede sentir como lentamente se produce una fisura dentro de él.

El mundo da vueltas y Seth se abraza a sí mismo, sintiendo unos brazos que cree son de Warren. Los brazos solo le abandonan dos horas antes de que el sol se presente.

—Hay que llevarla a la cama—

Seth no sabe quién es la persona que le susurra despacio al odio esas palabras. Puede que se trate de Warren. Seth no esta seguro. Pero sus lágrimas dejan de descender de sus mejillas. Y sus sollozos acallados únicamente por su frágil fuerza de voluntad, se toman una pausa.

Kendra esta fría, tiesa, en el suelo. Esta no es la imagen con la que sus padres merecen amanecer. Ellos no se merecen cargar eternamente con una Kendra en el suelo de madera.

Seth la coge de las piernas, mientras Warren lo hace de los brazos. Seth puede sentir la rigidez presente en el cadáver. No solo en las piernas, sino en la piel, en todo el cuerpo. Como una sensación que se extiende como un virus.

Cuando Warren le pide a Seth que haga aún lado las sábanas, y meten a Kendra en la cama. Seth abre la ventana solo por un momento.

Eleva la vista al cielo, y ve una noche sin estrellas, sin luz. Con la luna tapada por las nubes. Formándose así una niebla densa y oscura.

—Kendra esta muerta…—murmura despacio.

_Muerta. Muerta._ _**Muerta**__._

La bilis es más rápida que él. Sacudiéndole con cada arcada que Warren trata de aliviar dándole ligeras palmadas en la espalda. Sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano.

Warren le limpia la boca con su camisa. Su mandíbula se encuentra fuertemente apretada. Se muerde los labios. Pero no llora. En lugar de eso. Toma su muñeca con fuerza, decidido a sacarle de una vez del cuarto.

—Espera un momento…—pide bajito el muchacho.

Warren le suelta la muñeca.

Seth camina, despacio, descalzo sobre el piso de madera lisa. Deslizándose, arrastrando los pies. Mira con los ojos alicaídos el cuerpo sin una pizca de vida sobre la cama. Después, su atención se fija sobre las sábanas y el cobertor con estados de caballos.

Seth toma entre sus manos, los pliegues, apretándolos. Para en ese momento, arroparla. Con cuidado, prolijamente. Justo como Kendra.

Kendra la pulcra, la ordenada, la que él sabía, no se perdonaría si una cosa estaba fuera de lugar en su ordenado cuarto.

Ve su rostro (blanco) una vez más. Notando unos mechones rebeldes sobre la piel. Que rápidamente, acomoda detrás de la oreja derecha.

—Seth—le llama Warren en un murmullo.

Seth siente el calor en las esquinas de sus ojos, así como las gotas de agua agolparse en los bordes de sus cuencas. Con una mano recta, pero vacilante, baja los parpados reacios a cerrarse, ahora que la joven que reposa en la cama, ha fallecido.

Sucede, entonces, de forma tan repentina que Seth no puede contenerse. Un diminuto rayo de luz blanca, luz de luna golpea el cristal de la ventana, hasta posarse sobre la piel pálida de Kendra. Otorgándole un alo espectral, fantasmagórico.

Los labios de Seth tiemblan (por un minuto, solo un minuto). Siendo depositados, segundos después, con dulzura y congoja; sobre la frente de la fémina.

En su lengua hay un: "Buenas noche". Pero el llanto, y la mano de Warren asiéndole fuertemente la muñeca le llevan lejos del cuarto.

De ese cuarto donde los "buenas noches" no sirven. Porque no hay nada de bueno en esa noche, y Kendra no abriera los ojos al salir el sol.

* * *

En la soledad de su cuarto. Seth no puede dormir.

Hay demasiados recuerdos. No importa hacia donde dirija su mirada, o cuantas veces se revuelva en su cama. Todo lo que ve es a Kendra.

El poster promocional de una película le distraer, primeramente. Solo por dos segundos. Hasta que a su mente llegan el día, la hora, y las opiniones que compartió con su hermana el día tan esperado de la función.

Subiendo la vista al techo, el brillo fluorescente de pequeñas pegatinas, de las ochenta y ocho constelaciones del sistema solar. Golpea el iris azul pizarra de sus ojos empañados. De la misma manera que hace años atrás, cuando Kendra se las regalo para su cumpleaños número siete. A sabiendas de que todo buen explorador se guía por las estrellas de la cúpula celeste.

Se sienta en el lecho, tirando de sus cabellos, sollozando lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a sus padres. Contemplando con la vista borrosa la foto familiar a un lado de su mesita de noche, junto al despertador. El retrato familiar, donde son solo ellos cuatro: Su padre, su madre, su hermana y él.

Trata de articular disculpas. No obstante nada sale a la superficie sino gemidos y lamentos.

Tal vez sea lo mejor, razona el chico. Cubriéndose los ojos con el dorso de uno de sus brazos.

Mañana solo serian tres de ahora en adelante. Y alguien debería de sostener a sus padres.

* * *

— ¡NO!—

Seth abre los ojos, con lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas. A sabiendas del tornado que ha comenzado a destrozar cada centímetro del hogar. Estira el cuerpo. Lo siente tieso, cansado y seco.

Pero los gritos resuenan por la casa.

Seth puede oír a su padre bajando las escaleras, gritando por una ambulancia. Mientras su madre llora a todo pulmón, gritando repetidamente: ¡No, no, no, no, no, no….!

Seth, se levanta. Mirando el reflejo que le devuelve el espejo de cuerpo completo que decidió colgar en la puerta de su habitación. Sus ojos están hinchados, enrojecidos. Tomando una inspiración profunda. Abre la puerta de su dormitorio, y corre como una flecha lanzada por un arco, hasta el cuarto de su hermana. Abriendo la puerta de sopetón.

Su madre se da la vuelta, con lágrimas sin fin naciendo de sus mejillas. Con el rostro deformado por el dolor. Mismo entierra entre los cabellos oscuros de Kendra.

—Seth…—dice su progenitora, con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

Seth siente como si un cuchillo de carnicero hiciera trizas lo poco que queda de él.

Pero n hay tiempo para pensar en más cosas. Su padre le toca el hombro, y se lo aprieta, y Seth, sin voltearse; sabe que esta destrozado y llorando a lagrima viva.

Puede oírle perfectamente.

Entonces, aprovechando que nadie lo ve, corre. Muy lejos de la habitación. Muy lejos del cadáver, muy lejos de todo. Y se esconde en el baño. Tapándose los oídos.

Los llantos de sus padres le acosan hasta que la ambulancia llega. Llevándose a Kendra con ellos.

Entonces, con el cuerpo hecho plomo, se arrastra, recargándose en las paredes, avanzando lentamente hasta el teléfono del hogar. Marcando varios números de la agenda.

Para todas las llamadas. Seth solo tuvo que repetir mecánicamente la siguiente frase:

—Kendra murió.

Y solo cuando corta la última llamada realizada. Seth se desploma en medio de la sala, tirado en el sofá, llorando a lágrima viva. Indiferente a los gritos y los golpes en su puerta. Seth no tiene tiempo para ser objeto de preocupación, al menos no mientras se ha visto inmerso en un sueño profundo, resultado de agotar hasta su última lágrima.

* * *

Hay flores, la mayoría son margaritas. Las favoritas de Kendra. De todos colores y tamaños. Seth, por primera vez, no siente tentación alguna de deshojar la que tiene entre sus dedos. Aún cuando el sacerdote mueve los labios, diciendo cosas importantes sobre dios o su luz. Seth no puede entender el movimiento de sus labios.

Solo tiene ojos para la margarita entre sus dedos.

—Seth…—le llama suavemente el sacerdote. Con los ojos destilando compasión y tristeza por su persona.

Seth, mira una única vez hacia atrás. Notando el temblor en los hombros de su madre, y las cascadas de agua silenciosas que descienden por las mejillas. Y la sombra gris que cubre cada rostro de la gente reunida.

Él es el último.

Seth se acerca al ataúd. Mirando distraídamente la margarita entre sus dedos.

Y entonces, un último recuerdo le asalta la mente.

Es primavera, el día en que Kendra cumple diez años. El sol es cálido, y los pájaros trinan. Sus padres tienen el día libre, y hacen un picnic.

Seth ladea la cabeza al ver la variedad de regalos que le dan a su hermana. Una muñeca, un collar bañado en plata, del cual cuelga un dije con forma de corazón.

Pero ninguno de esos regalos proviene de su parte. Son regalos de sus padres, y algún que otro de sus abuelos Larsen.

¡Y es tan injusto que todos le den regalos a Kendra menos él!

Y es en ese preciso instante, en que sus ojos se fijan en la margarita de pétalos blancos y centro amarillo. Brillante, a causa de unas muy pequeñas gotas de roció.

Una sonrisa se plasma en su pequeño rostro, y sin vacilación alguna. Con cuidado y algo de fuerza, separa el tallo de la raíz, la raíz de la tierra. Y extiende el brazo frente a la cara de su hermana.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kendra!—felicita Seth.

Kendra le sonríe, revolviéndole el cabello. Y al volver a casa, coloca la flor en un vaso con agua. No pasan tres días, hasta que la flor se marchita.

Entonces, una gota salada desciende por una de sus mejillas, hasta el filo de su barbilla, cayendo sobre los pétalos de la margarita que sostiene entre los dedos.

Kendra se ha ido. Y no volverá.

—Todo es culpa de ellos…—sisea, mordiéndose la lengua, como recordatorio de que su silencio es esencial. Sin embargo, entorna los ojos, empañados, pero similares a carbones ardiendo lentamente—Todo es culpa de _**él**_…—gruñe, desviando su mirada del ataúd.

El sacerdote pone una mano en su hombro. Apretando los labios, ejerciendo un poco de presión en su hombro. Como una señal de que debe resignarse y dejarla ir.

Seth parpadea, refrenando sus lágrimas. Observa la margarita una última vez, y besa cada pélalo.

—Adiós…hermana—dice, depositando la flor sobre el ataúd. Junto a todas las otras margaritas.

Cuando Seth se aleja, y ya ha tirado su porción de tierra. Huye, lejos de las miradas de todos. Sintiendo, entonces, como el frio le cala los huesos, y le hace temblar.

Pero no le impide decir palabras al viento.

—Te vengare—jura Seth, bajo la sombra de un solitario obelisco. Que en estos momentos, parecia perfecto para sentarse y pensar.

Es invierno. Kendra ha muerto y no volverá.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Quería que mi primer fic en este fandom, fuera algo que todos sabemos, pero que se nos omitió. Supongo que Brandon Mull no quería desarrollar mucho el tema del velorio de Kendra a sabiendas que podría retrasar a historia. Por lo cual, esta es mi versión acortada de los hechos sucedidos en el libro cuatro.

Ya saben, comentarios o opiniones constructivas en la ventanita de abajo.


End file.
